


Tattoo Engagement

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Digital Art, Engagement, Engagement Photo, Fluff, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's engagement photo in an alternate universe where they both have tattoos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo guys this is gonna be sick when it’s done I’m so pleased with this sketch holy crap

Pastel colored sketch with black lineart overtop of Steve Rogers standing behind Tony Stark looking affectionately at one another. Their hands are linked over Tony's heart to show off their engagement rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is an in-progress tattoo-free version of the drawing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tattoo!au steve and tony get engagement photos ([based on this](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/99178569260/theappleppielifestyle-you-have-ruined-me-forever))
> 
> dedicated to theappleppielifestyle, who started it all

Steve Rogers standing behind Tony Stark looking affectionately down at him while Tony leans his head back to look at his face in a field at sunset. Their hands are linked over Tony's heart to show off their tattooed engagement rings. Steve's is a ring of black and white binary code contrasting with the rest of his brightly colored watercolor tattoos (mostly covered by his white dress shirt). Tony's is a ring of watercolor dripping down from under his sleeve of black and white binary and circuit diagrams.

Detail of their hands and the tattoos.


End file.
